thomas_friends_cgi_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Other Skarloey Railway Rolling Stock
Many different types of rolling stock have been used on the Skarloey Railway and the Mid Sodor Railway. Brakevans There are several four-wheeled brakevans used on the Skarloey Railwayin the television series. They are often used for passenger trains, goods trains, and breakdown trains. They can also be found scattered around the yards. The brakevans have ticket windows on both sides. The brakevans are used mainly to carry the guard and workmen, but on rare occasions when the coaches are full, the guard will allow passengers to travel in the brakevan. Livery In the Railway Series, all brakevans are painted blue. In the television series, the brakevans are painted blue, red, brown, grey, and dark green. However, from the sixteenth season onwards, only brown brakevans have been seen thus far. Appearances The brakevans have appeared in every season since the fourth season with the exception of the eighth,thirteenth, fourteenth, and fifteenth and nineteenth season. They have also appeared in Blue Mountain Mystery. Basis The brakevans are loosly based on the Talyllyn Railway's No. 5 guard's van. They are somewhat shorter, have a single door instead of two, and lookout duckets on both sides instead of the station side only. Beatrice shares the same basis. Trivia * In the Railway Series, Beatrice is the only known brakevan on the Skarloey Railway. However, Cora is occasionally used as a brakevan when Beatrice is not available. Merchandise * TrackMaster (discontinued) * Bandai (discontinued) Gallery Wagons The wagons, commonly referred to as Troublesome Trucks, resemble the coal wagons used by the North Western Railway. They are used for carrying coal, stone, flour, tools, and other materials. They take a disliking towards Sir Handel, like the slate trucks, and love to play tricks on an engine. Livery They were brown and grey in the fourth and fifth seasons, black from thesixth to twelfth seasons, and came in grey, red, and green from the sixteenth season onward. Merchandise * Wooden Railway (black, tan, and orange variants) * Bachmann Gallery Quarry Wagons Quarry wagons resemble tall, wooden coal wagons are used exclusively at the Blue Mountain Quarry for transporting stone. They were introduced in Blue Mountain Mystery and have appeared from the sixteenth season onward. Livery They come in two shades of red and green, and have the Blue Mountain Quarry logo on both sides. In the TrackMaster range, they are painted blue with the Blue Mountain Quarry logo. Merchandise * TrackMaster (blue) * Wooden Railway (normal and Days Out with Thomas 2012 Exclusive) Merchandise Gallery Slab Wagons Slab wagons are commonly used on the Skarloey Railway, especially at the Blue Mountain Quarry. They are used to transport slabs of slate and are painted various colours. They have been seen since the sixteenth season. Gallery Host Wagon A host wagon is a type of truck designed to carry narrow gauge trucks over larger gauge track. When it is carrying a guard's van, it can be used as the first or last wagon in the train. One can briefly be seen being pulled by Thomas in Blue Mountain Mystery. Basis A real life example from the Padarn Railway, a slate carrying line, can be found at the Narrow Gauge Railway Museum at the Talyllyn Railway. Gallery V Tipper Wagons The V tipper wagons are probably the most used piece of rolling stock at the Blue Mountain Quarry. They are filled with slate which is then either tipped into a mill or transferred to standard gauge trucks Merchandise * Wooden Railway (discontinued) Gallery Art Transporters A few art transporter wagons can be seen around the Blue Mountain Quarry. They were used at the start of World War II when the government requisitioned Manod Quarry in order to hide valuable pieces of art underground. It is unknown what their purpose at the Blue Mountain Quarry is. Gallery Category:Rolling stock Category:Trucks Category:Skarloey Railway